The Next Generation of Signers
by KisekiWolf
Summary: It's 18 years after the 5D's Storyline and the Signer's Kids become the new Signers.


I Do not own Yugioh 5D's or the characters except my own.

Chapter 1:The Birth of a Great Duelist

"I activate my face-Down Dark pedal Dance to negate your attack"shouted a young boy as a face-down card in front of him lifted up.

"Not so fast i activate Behind blow so your card takes effect so but you lose life points equal to my monsters atk points which is 2500 which more than you have so i win"declared another boy.

"Man it's funny when we duel it's like 16 years ago are dads were the like the biggest rival"said the first boy.

"Your right Jack Altus vs. Yusei Fudo and we're continuing that tradition"said the other boy.

"Yeah my goal is to become a great duelist like my dad"said Domon"I didn't even get a chance to summon my favorite monster.

"Well maybe next time you can get Black Rose Dragon out"said Jack.

"Well maybe your right"said Domon"Can we just have one more duel?"

"Yeah I guess one more duel won't hurt"replied Jack

"DUEL!" shouted both the duelists activating their duel disks.

"I'll start"said Domon drawing his card "I activate the field spell Black Rose Sanctuary and summon 1 face-down monster thats my turn"said Domon Feeling Confidente.

"Okay My turn"said Jack calmly"Now I activate Dragon's gift which lets me send a dragon from my deck to the graveyard to draw 2 cards.I summon Debris Dragon and i Special summon Lance Dragon from the graveyard since i normal summoned this turn i can special summon Turbo Booster._**Now The King's Cry tells me to Obey!His Power Flows Through Me and shakes the earth!Synchro Summon with my very being!Red Dragon Archfiend!**_"said Jack as a Giant Dragon appeared in front of him."I'll play 2 cards face down and attack your face-down monster"as 2 cards appeared in front of jack as his monster charged and destroyed the face-down monster.

"You destroyed my Rose Bud Warrior"said Domon.

"I End"said Jack.

"Draw"said domon picking a card up."I activate my Reseed spell card which lets me summon a plant monster from my graveyard and i choose Rose Bud Warrior plus my Black Rose Sanctuary"as a small rose appeared."i activate Blooming Rose now by tributing a Rose Bud Warrior i can special summon 1 Giant Rose King and placing a second counter on my sanctuary,i play 2 cards face-down then i end my turn.

"Draw"said Jack picking up a card."I summon my Dragon Mercenary Atk:1700 and he can attack twice a i use Red Dragon Archfiend to attack your Giant Rose King."

"Not so fast Jack i activate Plant food chain and equip it to Giant Rose King he gains 500 atk so he has a total of 3300 Monster is destroyed and you lose 300 life points which brings you down to 7700 life points."said Domon happily.

"Well that was a good move but all good things must come to an end i activate Synchro rebirth to special summon my Red Dragon Archfiend but he loses his effect and he's in defense mode.I end"Said Jack.

"Fine My turn"said Domon picking up a card from his deck.I activate Double summon so i can summon my Night-Rose Knight i attack mode ATK: 1000 and she lets me summon a level 4 or lower monster from my Hand so I choose a second Rose Bud Warrior but he's not staying cause I Tune them together. _**The Burning Dark Rose of the World Appears and Destroys everything in its path!Blooming Fire Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!**_" said Domon as a Giant dragon appeared in front of Domon."I Destroy my Black Rose Sanctuary to activate Poison Rose to destroy your dragon mercenary.I remove a plant monster to force your Red Archfiend Dragon into attack mode with 0 atk now I attack your monster with Black Rose Dragon then I attack you Directly with Giant Rose I play Monster bomb I tribute Black Rose Dragon we both lose 2400 life points with that I win".

"Wow that was a Good Game" said Jack."What time is it Domon?" asked jack packing up his duel disk.

"Oh man it's getting Late it's 6:30 already we better get home soon"exclamed Domon."See yah Jack"

"Yeah see you later Domon"Said Jack walking away.

"Oh man I'm in big trouble if I don't run home"said Domon running.

10 Minutes Later…

"I'll sneak in to through the back"thought Domon running around the back.

"Not so fast" Domon heard from behind him to find his younger sister Alexis.

"Your late mom and dad are going to be mad when they find out your late but, there is a way they won't find out" said Alexis with a grin on her face.

"Alexis your not getting my Black Rose Dragon" said Domon with an annoyed look on his face "I've told you at least 100 times your not my Black Rose Dragon not even for Stardust Dragon''.

"Fine then I'll just have to tell mom and dad" replied Alexis about to walk away.

"Wait we'll duel I win you don't tell mom and dad you win I'll give you Black Rose Dragon" said Domon.

"I'll take you up on that offer" said Alexis Picking up her duel disk.

"I'll Take the first move" said Alexis picking up her cards from her deck "I'll start off by activating double summon then summon Rose,Warrior of Revenge and Dark Blade now I tune them together._"__**The Moon Shines Down on a new hope to become a hero! Become the path to light! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon**__" _as a Dragon appeared in front of Alexis "I end my Turn".

"My turn" Said Domon "I summon Night Rose Knight and Special Summon Lord Poison then I tune them._** The Burning Dark Rose of the World Appears and Destroys everything in its path!Blooming Fire Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!**_" as a Dragon appeared in front of Domon."I set 3 cards and end".

"My turn I equip my Stardust Dragon with Moon claws so his Atk is at 2800 and I attack your Black Rose Dragon" declared Alexis.

"Not so fast I activate Assault Mode to summon Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode and the attack is canceled"replied Domon.

"Fine I end" said Alexis.

"I draw and activate Synchro Spirits I remove Black rose dragon to summon Night-Rose Knight and activate Graceful Gift to draw 2 cards and send the top card from my deck to the grave.I sent my Rose warrior to the grave via Graceful Gift so I remove rose warrior and make Stardust Dragon's attack 0.I attack Stardust Dragon with Black Rose Dragon / Assault Mode so you lose 2900 life points your at 5100 lifepoints.I activate Monster Bomb on Black Rose Dragon / Assault Mode so we both lose 2900 lifepoints and I'll finish you off by attacking you with Night-Rose Knight and Lord Poison .I win so you don't tell mom and Dad".

"Fine What ever" said Alexis as her and Domon walked up stairs.

To Be Continued…


End file.
